Libre
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Él era la naturaleza. Ella su perfecta mitad. Y como tal, Little Creek debía dejarlos ir, por mas que le devastara eso. (Escena de la despedida)
Jamás olvidaré ese momento…

Sentía que era capaz de sentir el tacto de la _libertad._ Era algo efímero, yo mismo lo sabía, pero estaba firmemente agarrada a ella.

 _No volvería a dejarla escapar._

Notaba el aire en la cara.

Corríamos a toda velocidad. Parecía como si sus patas volaran sobre el arenoso suelo que pisaba.

Él, un ser mágico y salvaje, con un alma tan blanca y pura… me estaba dejando a mi, _a mi_ , a un Lakota cualquiera, montar sobre su magistral cuerpo. Una parte de mi, mi alma, no dejaba de aullar eufórico y emocionado ante tal increíble experiencia, pero en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón, una fuerte sensación se habían instalado en mi pecho. Esto estaba mal.

 _Yo no debería de estar aquí._

Para mi, este caballo simbolizaba la naturaleza. Su alma, su espíritu era único, libre, indomable… salvaje. Y la naturaleza no se podía someter. Eso era una aberración.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó, solamente podía sentir el sonido de los cascos chocando contra el suelo, la respiración de _la naturaleza_ debajo de mi, el latido de su corazón… acompasado al mío. Por un momento fuimos uno solo. Durante ese tiempo, yo, un joven cualquiera, sentí como si formara parte de ella, como si me hubiera aceptado bajo su ala.

Fue una sensación indescriptible que hizo que mi respiración se atragantara.

Viajamos durante todo el día, incapaz de detenernos ni un segundo a descansar. Por un segundo me asombré de su fuerza y tenacidad pero después, riendo entre dientes, me reprendí. _Él me salvó la vida, él ayudó a Lluvia, él escapó de esos malditos soldados, él luchó contra el fuego… solo._ Conforme mis pensamientos iban sucediéndose, más me estaba dando cuenta de lo sublime de mi situación.

En algún momento del camino, cuando mis ojos estaban observando mi alrededor, de pronto, sentí un peso sobre mi. Cambié la dirección de mi mirada y, asombrosamente, lo descubrí mirándome. Algo en mi interior llameó.

Ya me había dado cuenta tiempo antes, pero hasta ese momento no había sido tan certero que lo supe, como si la realidad hubiera aparecido delante de mí en su máximo esplendor. Me miraba y, que me cortaran un brazo, reconocí un brillo en su mirada. Jadeé. Parecía… sí, era un brillo de aceptación. Un brillo de aceptación, respeto y, me aventuraría a decir, cariño. ¿Podía ser verdad?

A mi mente llegaba aquellas imágenes lejanas, cuando lo vi por primera vez atado a ese poste o cuando intenté montarlo ya en nuestro poblado. ¿Quién me diría en aquel momento que estaría así con él, que llegaría a ganarme su… amistad?

Realmente emocionado no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y suavemente acariciarle el lateral de su cuello, intentando trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos. Milagrosamente, supe que lo entendió.

Relinchó y aumentó la marcha.

El cielo estaba anaranjado cuando, finalmente, llegamos a mi poblado. Lentamente fue paramos en una colina ligeramente elevada. Desde allí podíamos ver perfectamente las cabañas y el humo de las fogatas elevarse. Paró y de un salto me bajé, notando, contradictoriamente, que _el universo_ volvía a estar en su sitio.

Llevé una mano a su lomo para acariciarlo y este se giró para mirarme. En sus ojos marrones, un pozo sin fondo, descubrí una profunda tristeza y soledad. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, él bajó la cabeza, resollando suavemente haciendo que mi curvatura desapareciera ante su actitud. Lo veía realmente mal. Sin perder ni un segundo más me llevé las manos a la boca. Y silbé.

Curioso y, puedo decir, asombrado, alzó la cabeza y me echó una rápida mirada, intentando averiguar que significaba mi gesto. En cambio yo no despegué mis ojos del frente y este, al final, siguió mi mirada.

Y, entonces, apareció.

Allí, como una diosa etérea, vi como caminaba mi yegua entre el humo.

Fue cuando lo comprendí completamente. Ella, mi compañera desde que era un chiquillo, era su mitad perfecta. En los momentos en los que dejaba que ambos pasearan por estos territorios, ya me daba cuenta un poco. Cuando ella cayó al río y él fue a salvarlo, cuando él estuvo con ella toda la noche velándola… algo en mi saltó… pero ahora, viéndolos, supe que no había ninguna duda.

Lluvia había nacido para él. Ambos eran mitades perfectas.

Y todo eso fue corroborado cuando, tras llamarse el uno al otro, rechinando incontrolables, ella corrió hacia él y él fue a buscarla, ambos encontrándose a medio camino.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado ante la escena y tuve que parpadear repetidas veces para que las lágrimas no saltaran de mis ojos.

Hasta yo, un simple mortal, podía llegar a sentir el gran lazo que los unía, pude llegar a ver como esas dos mitades del puzle encajaban perfectamente después de tanto tiempo separados.

¿Quién era yo para romper esa unión?

Ellos debían estar juntos.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y, sin prisas, simplemente mirándolos, absorbiendo cada hermoso detalle, me fui acercando a ellos. A medio camino, ambos me miraron y corrieron hacia mi. Acaricié la quijada de él como una anticipación y después me acerqué a mi yegua. Mi chica, mi compañera…

Clavando mi mirada en sus brillantes ojos verdes, icé las comisuras de mis labios y pasé mis manos por su frente, entre medio de sus ojos, como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Me perdí en su mirada y sintiendo el agujero que se estaban formando en mi pecho ante la inminente despedida, la abracé.

No quería.

No quería que se marchara, no quería que me dejara… Ella había sido uno de mis grandes apoyo, ella había sido mi compañera… Pero… ¿quién era yo para obrar en contra de _la naturaleza_? Aunque, en realidad estaba feliz. Lluvia no pudo encontrar mejor lugar. Ese era su sitio.

Me separé de ella con cuidado, dejando un rastro anhelante y le levanté la cabeza para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Hasta yo podía notar su tristeza y desasosiego… sin embargo, ella no debía sentirse así. Ella debía ser feliz.

—Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

Suspiré y con suavidad le quité la pluma que llevaba en su pelo. Eso me rompió el corazón, pero debía ser así. Ella ya no pertenecía a la aldea, ella ya no _me pertenecía…_ Ahora era… libre. Ahora era de _él._

Ante ese gesto, Lluvia se acercó a mi en una última caricia y yo gustoso se la di. Como le había dicho, esa yegua, _mi yegua,_ siempre estará mi corazón. No habrá día en el que no me acuerde de ella…

Finalmente me separé y con una presión en el pecho, me giré hacia él. Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos. Sí, él me aceptaba. Él me veía como un igual… Y eso para mi era el mayor de todos los honores. El haberme ganado el respeto de ese indomable animal… era algo indescriptible.

—Cuida de ella, espíritu que nadie pudo doblegar— le hablé con el corazón en la mano. Y entonces ocurrió algo que aún a día de hoy, después de tanto tiempo, siento como mi corazón aumenta de velocidad con solo recordarlo.

Él, la libertad, la naturaleza, la pureza… Él se acercó a mi y me rodeó con su cuerpo en un torpe abrazo. Aquello que un caballo podía hacer. Pasó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me apretó contra él. En un principio mi cuerpo se paralizó, incapaz de procesar todavía la situación, pero cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó, sin perder un segundo más, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, deseando encerrarlo en mi pecho y que no se marchara jamás.

—Te echaré de menos, amigo mío.

Las palabras salieron solas, casi sin haberse pasado por mi mente. En realidad era mi roto corazón el que hablaba, mi alma herida el que pedía clemencia, sin embargo nada podía hacer. Y como pasó cuando lo monté por primera y única vez en mi vida, me sentí en esos escasos segundos, como uno solo con él. Su corazón con el mío, nuestras respiraciones… Él y yo. La libertad. Él era eso.

Sin embargo, nada es eterno. Hubo un momento en el que nos tuvimos que separar. Y fue como si él se llevara una parte de mi. Mi parte más salvaje, más intrépida… mi _yo libre._

Nos miramos un momento a los ojos y fue como si nuestras almas se unieran por una última vez.

Y, cuando con un relincho, él se alzó sobre sus patas traseras mostrando su poderío, se dio la vuelta, y junto a ella, se fue. Los observé marcharse, notando como mi corazón se rompía (si era posible) aún en más pedazos. Tuve que darme la vuelta, incapaz de seguir viendo sus cuerpos perdiéndose en la distancia. Una oscura presencia se cernía sobre mi alma, aprisionándola.

 _Jamás volvería_ _a verlos. Se iban._

Fue entonces el momento en el que lo oí.

Era él, que me llamaba. Irremediablemente me giré, buscándolo con mi mirada… con mi alma desolada y perdida. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y relinchó. Creí distinguir como sonreía… y esa imagen consiguió que una brisa refrescara mi pecho.

No importara que estuviera lejos… _Él era la naturaleza…_ y como tal, siempre estaría junto a mi. Siempre estaríamos juntos.

La garra había estado aprisionando mi alma todo este tiempo se esfumó dejando tras de si un sentimiento de emoción.

Así que le correspondí y le di todo de mi.

Él había luchado y jamás se había rendido. Finalmente, tras muchos problemas, era _libre._ Se había enfrentado a todo. Y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Alcé mis brazos y lancé un grito de guerra, anunciado a él y a todos que no me iba a rendir.

Jamás.

Siempre sería libre e indomable… al igual que él.

·

 _"_ _Había querido correr libre por mucho tiempo. Pero esa despedida fue más dura de lo que me imaginé. Jamás olvidaré a aquel muchacho… Y como recuperamos juntos nuestra libertad"_

* * *

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Esta película me marcó la infancia y siempre será mi favorita. Cada vez que me siento mal, mi alma corre libre junto con** ** _él_** **.**

 **Él y yo somos uno solo...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
